Always
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Leería cuentos y pasaría noches en vela; no importaba, ya que siempre estaría dispuesto a hacer todo por Shizuko. Drabble. ItaSaso. Mpreg. Fluff.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, blablá, Kishimoto. Escrito con fines _moe_ de diversión. Ah, si, y el Oun Character mencionado me pertenece. No lo uses. _Gracias muchas._

**Advertencias:** Fluff (¡Como cada ItaSaso que hago, Dios!). Mpreg. Más centrado en la relación de Sasori y Shizuko cuando este es pequeño. OoC.

**Claim:** ItaSaso; ¡Eh, Sasori, feliz día de las madres! xDDD

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

Escuchó tres pasos amortiguados contra la madera del corredor hacia su habitación. Abrió los ojos lentamente, reconociendo aquel modo de caminar. Guardó silencio, respirando lento. Seguro acababa de salir de su habitación y~…, una serie de pasos pequeños y más rápidos que los anteriores fueron haciéndose más fuerte a medida que avanzaban. Sí, allí estaba. Ahora se detendría frente a su puerta corrediza, pensando si realmente entrar o no. Podía apostar todas sus marionetas guardadas en tres armarios de la casa a que debía llevar consigo a su hurón de peluche. Tomaría aire, para luego~…. Lo escuchó. La madera crujió muy levemente, con el sonido leve que hacia la puerta corrediza de su habitación al ser empujada con ligereza.

Escuchó como los ligeros pies daban un par de pasos más, quedando parado frente a la gran cama doble.

─O-Oyaji…─escuchó susurrar, con voz titubeante y muy baja. Procuraba no despertar a Itachi y lo sabía. Porque cada vez que Shizuko iba a su habitación en la noche (aunque sucedía contadas veces, solo que la última semana había estado repitiéndose de manera inusual) solo lo buscaba a _él_. Solo quería hablar y estar con _él_─. …Oyaji, ¿estás despierto?

Los bordes de sus labios se elevaron suavemente, formando una mínima sonrisa. _Claro_ que estaba despierto. Se incorporó lentamente, sentándose en la cómoda colcha. Siempre que Shizuko lo necesitara para algo, estaba seguro de que estaría despierto. Entrecerró un poco los ojos, viéndolo en la entrada. Tenía el cabello azabache algo revuelto y desordenado, estaba descalzo ya que siempre acostumbraba quitarse las medias en medio de la noche; la pijama le quedaba ligeramente grande, por lo cual las mangas verdes oscuro de la misma solo dejaban ver el final de sus dedos, con los cuales en la mano derecha tenía a _Satetsu_ tomado de una pata, habiéndolo traído arrastrando por todo el corredor y con la izquierda aferraba algo, por lo que podía distinguir, un libro. Suspiró, aun con el rastro de sonrisa en los labios.

─Shizuko, ¿de nuevo has tenido una pesadilla? ─murmuró, mirando hacia el menor, quien al ver al pelirrojo despierto no dudó en cerrar la puerta tras él y dirigirse rápidamente hacia la cama. Puso el libro acompañado del peluche sobre el colchón antes de usar las manos como apoyo y ayudarse a subir a la cama. _Ah~¸le costaba un poco. No entendía, sinceramente, porqué no dormían en un futón como él. ¡Era millones de veces más simple que subirse a aquella montaña de mantas!_ Tomó las cosas de nuevo, caminando de rodillas por la cama hasta llegar junto a Sasori.

El Akasuna le miró, antes de quitar las sabanas que tenía encima y dejarle espacio al más pequeño, quien no tardó en sentarse en las piernas de este y con algo de esfuerzo poner las sabanas encima de ambos. Le observó con cuidado, mientras Shizuko también se preocupaba por acomodar y arropar a su animal de felpa.

─ ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? ─preguntó el mayor, mientras pasaba la mano derecha por la cabeza del Uchiha Akasuna, organizándole el cabello lentamente. Lo sintió removerse en sus piernas, sin muchas ganas de hablar de lo que fuese que lo había despertado en medio de la noche. Sabía que debía ser algo grave, ya que su hijo empezaba a tener la costumbre de ser alguien difícil de levantar una vez caía dormido. Como le decía Itachi, un huracán podía pasar junto a la habitación del menor y este ni tan siquiera lo notaría.

Pasó un largo minuto de silencio, donde Sasori no le presionó a que hablara; continuó peinándolo con los dedos, dejando que Shizuko se sintiera listo para contárselo. Lo escuchó inspirar fuerte y se dispuso entonces a escuchar.

─Ehm…tú y Otosama…quiero decir…─se removió de nuevo, apretando un poco las sabanas que tenía encima. No sabía, realmente no sabía cómo preguntárselo. No hallaba las palabras correctas; bueno, quizá si sabía cuáles eran pero realmente lo que temía era cuestionárselo─. A ustedes…ya no…no…

─ ¿Qué cosa Shizuko? ─lo instó el pelirrojo, terminando de organizar el cabello negro del pequeño.

─A ustedes, ya no los _buscan,_ ¿verdad?—preguntó, titubeante, mientras giraba un poco para mirarle con creciente preocupación. Sasori evitó hacer un gesto al entender en pocos segundos a qué se refería. Lo sabía, y es que _lo sabía_. Se lo dijo y repitió a Itachi hasta el cansancio; Shizuko aún era muy pequeño para saber lo de Akatsuki. No se oponía a que en algún momento se lo contaran…doce o trece años habría sido adecuado. ¡Pero no ahora! Seis años, ¡seis! Era ridículo, y_ él se lo dijo_—. No hay…posibilidades…de…de…—podía verlo, la impotencia en sus ojos. Estaba preocupado por ellos, porque algo pudiera pasarles. Miró al Uchiha mayor dormido a su lado, de reojo. Ellos dos iban a tener una larga plática cuando se despertara, _oh_, claro que sí.

Alzó una mano, en dirección al menor, depositando dos dedos sobre los labios de este. Shizuko dejó de buscar las palabras correctas, mirándolo.

— ¿Soñaste con eso? —preguntó, mientras con la mano contraria lo rodeaba por la cintura para atraerlo más hacia sí. El azabache bajó la mirada, mientras se dejaba hacer, recostando la cabeza contra el pecho del Akasuna.

—_Algo así_ —confesó, tragando saliva lentamente.

Sabía que Itachi solo lo había hecho con buena intención, que lo supiera desde siempre para que después no fuera un shock emocional para Shizuko. Que siempre supiera lo que ellos habían sido, dejándole claro también que lo dejaron para poder ser todo lo que ahora ellos eran. El menor pareció comprenderlo, y no negaría que se sorprendió al ver que era algo que a su corta edad no le asustaba para nada. No con muchos detalles, le explicaron cómo era un ninja que abandonaba su aldea para irse por un camino no muy 'bueno' y a hacer cosas nada 'amables'.

O más bien, así pretendía dejarlo él, pero el Uchiha mayor había insistido en constarle más cosas. No llegaron a decirle exactamente qué era lo 'malo' que hacían (Como Itachi hubiera mencionado algo sobre el clan o el Tercero podía estar seguro de que en ese momento estaría durmiendo en el sofá de la sala) pero el libro Bingo fue mencionado y como 'esa' clase ninjas que ellos alguna vez fueron no eran muy aceptados en las demás aldeas.

Shizuko dedujo lo demás. Eran buscados, porque alguna vez fueron temidos por aquello que hicieron.

Y eso era lo que le causaba temor. No ellos, no lo que pudieran haber hecho. Solo el qué podría ocurrirles.

Suspiró, mientras pasaba el otro brazo por el cuerpo del menor, terminando de abrazarlo contra su cuerpo.

—Escúchame con atención Shizuko —el niño le miró, a la expectativa. Parecía algo reacio a querer escuchar su respuesta—. No existe la más pequeña, _mínima_, posibilidad de que nos encuentren. Porque todos piensan que ya se encargaron de nosotros —le dirigió una mirada elocuente; mostrándole lo equivocados que estaban—. Así que no debes preocuparte por eso, ¿bien?

Este le miró en silencio, antes de sonreír suavemente, asintiendo. Se apretó contra Sasori, mucho más tranquilo. _No había ni una sola posibilidad_. Jamás; nunca darían con ellos. Casi sintió deseos de reír un poco…era como si jugaran policías y ladrones, pero sus padres tuvieran todo aquello ganado. Porque no existía forma de ser encontrados. _Ni una sola_. Se aferró al pelirrojo.

Que en todas partes creyeran que habían podido con ellos, cuando en realidad estaban _allí_ era con seguridad lo más increíble del mundo.

—Bien.

Se estiró estado aún sobre el mayor. Este le miró fijamente mientras el de cabellos negros se removía y abrazaba a él.

— ¿Crees que ya podrás dormir?

Shizuko lo miró y enseguida giró a mirar el libro que había traído consigo. Sasori rodó los ojos, sin que ello le disgustara en lo más mínimo. Atrajo el cuento de pasta plastificada mientras su hijo acomodaba a _Satetsu_ en sus brazos y se disponía a oír una de sus historias preferidas. El Akasuna acomodó el libro de forma que el menor pudiera ver los dibujos. Cuando terminó con la última palabra del mismo, Shizuko estaba profundamente dormido.

~.

Se movió un poco, alzando la mano derecha, tanteando a su lado para encontrar los cortos cabellos rojos que debían estar esparcidos en la almohada continua, bastante cerca de él. Abrió los ojos lentamente, frunciendo un poco el ceño al notar un hueco entre ambos. Sasori lo miró un segundo antes de clavar de nuevo la mirada en el espacio entre los dos.

Itachi siguió el recorrido, encontrándose a su hijo acurrucado en medio de los dos, abrazando al animal de peluche. Suspiró, mientras le miraba fijamente.

— ¿Pesadillas de nuevo? —preguntó, mientras le acomodaba un par de cabellos negros al más pequeño.

El pelirrojo asintió, empezando a pasar también los dedos por el cabello liso de Shizuko.

—Es tu culpa —Itachi alzó una ceja, mirando al Akasuna por nueva cuenta. El marionetista le regresó los ojos ligeramente acusadores—. Te _dije_ que no le contaras _todo_.

—No está tan pequeño; sabes que tiene derecho a saber —enfatizó el Uchiha—. Y además, no se lo dije _todo_, aunque en algún momento debe enterarse…

—_Si lo está_ —prácticamente se quejó, como si el hecho de indicar que el menor de los azabaches fuera 'grande' teniendo solo seis años fuese algo malo. Shizuko seguía siendo muy pequeño. _Su pequeño_—. Y claro que tiene derecho a saberlo. Y lo sabrá todo, pero más adelante.

Itachi se encogió de hombros, con un ligero y no verbal "Hecho". Tampoco tenía prisa con eso. Su hijo lo sabría cuando fuera el momento indicado.

Sasori suspiró, enredando el dedo índice en uno de los mechones de cabello del más chico. Tenía un horario definido y muy estricto, debería haber estado despierto hacía una hora, preparando el desayuno. Sintió como Itachi lo observaba, ocupándose de arropar mejor al niño antes de encontrar su mano libre bajo la cama y tomarla.

Le aferró la mano de regreso, sin dejar de mirar al menor. _No importaba_.

Rompería todos los organizados esquemas las veces que fueran necesarias. Leería cuentos y pasaría noches en vela; _no importaba_, ya que siempre estaría dispuesto a hacer todo por Shizuko.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Recuerdo estar mil veces más animada cuando lo escribí de lo que lo estoy _ahora_. Culpen a ese bastardo de QuinRose y no tengo nada más que decir. Ah~, los Uchiha Akasuna. Si, esos apellidos deben ir juntos según mi headcanon. Si no te gusta, simplemente no leas.

Siempre seré inmensamente feliz describiendo la linda infancia de Shizuko junto a sus padres.

¿Reviews?


End file.
